


Frank Frink Edits, Gifsets, and Other Graphics

by AvenuePotter



Category: The Man In The High Castle
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gifsets, Graphics, edits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: I love Frank Frink!!! So I am making graphics for this lovely man. :-) Enjoy.
Relationships: Juliana Crain/Frank Frink
Kudos: 7





	1. Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I’ve totally fallen in love with Frank Frink!
> 
> He’s like a cross between my husband and my first love. They put this sweet sensitive man through total hell in the first season (which is all I’ve watched so far). He’s totally the King of Whump.
> 
> Bestill my beating heart!
> 
> .
> 
> Now that I've seen Season 2 and Frank has gone so hard and dark and angry from everything he's been though, I just want to give him a hug and tell him that everything's going to be okay (even though it won't be). He just needs some love. 
> 
> .
> 
> My husband said to me, “Are you sure you're not writing this stuff?” LOL I love to put my favorite characters though tremendous amounts of pain and see how they come out on the other side. When Frank had a brief respite to recover in Season 1, he came out better than ever. Can't wait to see him in Season 3. OMG I love Frank so much!

That fourth one where he hesitates and his eyelids flutter just gets to me. Sigh. This was such a heartwarming scene.


	2. Don't Let Them Take Your Soul

Randall called this out to Frank from the neighboring cell as Inspector Kido was saying some tough things, trying to force him to make a choice between Juliana's life and his sister's life (and the life of her kids) near the very end of his imprisonment.

I'm so glad they didn't get Frank's tender soul. :-)

(At least in Season 1 - I haven't gotten to the rest yet - I realize it may all go pear-shaped moving forward)

:-)


	3. Prisms of Love

Ah, the memories . . . Loved this part of Juliana's flashback in Season 2.


	4. Deadly Contemplation

Frank's thinking about it . . . planning it.


	5. You Left Me

Oh my God, this scene was wrenching, but I knew it was coming. Frankly I couldn't believe she walked out on him in Episode 1 like that, leaving her necklace behind. What was he supposed to think?

I was like "Oh no! You're leaving him?" then totally shocked when she told Joe she had a boyfriend. I was like, "Really? Didn't you just leave him behind in SF?"

But when Juliana called him and finally got ahold of him, Frank was decent enough to throw whoever was listening in on them off the scent by mentioning a campsite, protecting her real location. This was after he'd been through hell and back with the Kempeitai and thought it likely that she had left him for good, mind you. And when Juliana 'confirmed' it by telling him that she'd left her necklace behind so that he would know she had left, my heart broke for poor, sweet Frank, cause truly, that sounds like a break up even to me. And my heart broke even more after Juliana told him she missed him and he abruptly hung up the phone . . . right as she was telling him that she loved him. Sigh . . . this scene gave me all the wonderfully satisfying tragically romantic feels that keep me going.

But do you guys think Frank even heard her?


	6. There is No Hope / There is No Future

I couldn't help but realize as I re-watched this scene, that this was the last time they were truly together as a couple (until they happen to cross paths again Season 3 and I'm not sure that even counts because he didn't want to leave with her). Knowing that this is the end for them, what Juliana says to Frank here is quite interesting, even though she's not necessarily talking about them specifically, just the world at large.

Poor Frank. He has no idea that her next actions will bring about the next shit storm in his life (as per usual). He just wants to support her.


	7. You've Suffered Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my SSL issues resolved so I'm re-posting this since the site hosting this gif basically went down within minutes of my posting it and I'm assuming that very few got to see it unless they popped over to my Tumblr account to look. But now here it is! Thank you for your patience.

This took me a really long time to make even though it was one of the first creations I started for Frank Frink, and not just because it's a bit complex (25 frames of pure layered madness - which was a bit tedious).

What Frank went through at the hands of the Kempeitai really bonded me to his character. I can definitely empathize with his struggles and so I ended up connecting with Frank on a deeper level than just "he's HOT" (and kind and sweet, etc), you know, the usual fan girling.


	8. Frank in Lights




End file.
